The invention relates to an arrangement for adjusting and securing a bottomless mould on a mould lifting table in a continuous casting plant, wherein supporting and guiding paths are arranged to follow the bottomless mould to support the strand on opposite sides thereof and wherein centering elements secured to the mould engage in centering-element-accommodating pieces provided on the lifting table.
In continuous casting plants, the bottomless mould united with the water box to form a structural unit is rigidly secured to a lifting table which oscillates in the direction of the mould axis for the purpose of oscillating the mould. For securing and centering the mould on the lifting table, bolts mounted on the lifting table are usually provided, which bolts engage in bores of the mould without play. In order for the inner walls of the mould to be precisely aligned with the supporting and guiding paths supporting the strand, hitherto the lifting table guiding paths, along which the lifting table is guided while oscillating, have been readjusted. In this known construction the whole lifting table weighing several metric tons and its oscillation drive must be displaced for adjusting the mould. It is difficult to readjust the lifting table guiding paths, since usually they are arranged below the casting platform and therefore are not easily accessible. Furthermore, they must be precisely adjusted after a displacement in order to assure a smooth oscillation of the lifting table.